


Wet

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Castiel fucking you in the shower and having to clean up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/71707941514)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

You were almost done with your shower when you heard noise on the other side of the curtain.

You peer your head around and see Cas in the middle of the bathroom, stripping out of his clothing.

“Cas? What are you-?” You begin to ask, but Cas finishes stripping and joins you in the shower, grabbing your hips and lifting you up, kissing you roughly. You moan, your mind going blank for a few seconds. “C-Cas.”

“I’ve missed you these past few weeks.” He murmurs. You’ve been on hunt after hunt, and you haven’t had much time with Cas. His lips suck on your collarbone, and you realize how much you’ve missed Cas’ touch. “Unable to kiss you, or have you by my side. Unable to see your face.” He murmured, shifting so one hand was holding you, the other roaming around your body.

You pull Cas’ head back to kiss his lips. “I’ve missed you too.” You murmur, when you pull back. “Cas…” You begin to say.

Cas already knows what you want and he shifts you again. Soon, you’re sinking on his cock. You give a light moan, being filled up and when he’s fully seated inside you, he pauses to let you adjust to his girth.

You wiggle around slightly, feeling Cas inside you, and your head drops on his shoulder with a moan.

He rolls his hips and slowly picks a fast pace, fucking you against the shower wall. You cry out, hands trying to grip Cas’ back and neck, wet from the warm water beating down on him.

“Oh, fuck, Cas. Shit, I’ve missed you. Fuck, feel so good.” You moan.

He makes a noise, pulling your head up with a hand to kiss you, and he swallows all of the moans you make from Cas hitting all the right spots inside you.

Your head drops back against the shower wall, cutting the kiss off, and your mouth is open in pleasure.

“Cas…Cas.” You moan. The water is making everything more slippery and your sliding against the wall with each thrust Cas makes.

The tightness in your gut is the only warning you get for the orgasm rising in you, and you cry out Cas’ name when you come.

He gives a low growl, and you know that he is close to coming and he presses forward, lips latching right beside your anti-possession tattoo, sucking on a bruise that you know that’ll be big and dark.

When he comes, you moan. His lips are still pressed to your skin and you can feel him smiling.

Cas’ thrusts stop and he holds you there for a few minutes, before carefully pulling out and settling you down.

“I’m gonna have to clean up again.” You murmur.

Cas gives a chuckle and you look up at him.

“I’d be happy to help clean you.” He says with a small smile.

A pang of arousal shoots through you, and you know that Cas is far from being done with you.


End file.
